<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hehehe....cuddl by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673526">hehehe....cuddl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang &amp; Lang &amp; Gale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borrowing Clothes, F/F, Fluff, also i used emily as the daughters name, and princess as the princess’s name, bc princess is a cool name, it’s just fluff, this ship is so cute it deserves more content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny fic i made bc i love these two and felt like writing them :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mouthface Dikrats/Princess (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hehehe....cuddl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess laid on the bed in her and Emily’s room, cuddled up next to her squishy plush octopus, her blue 3ds laying on top of it as she was on her 124(125?)th attempt to encounter a shiny eevee. When her girlfriend walked into the room, she offered a little wave, not thinking much, until Emily’s muffled laughter filled the room.</p>
<p>Looking up from the 3ds, Princess gave a confused frown. “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Emily exclaimed, plopping down on the bed next to Princess. “It’s just…you’re wearing my shirt.”</p>
<p>Princess looked down, recognizing the oversized t-shirt with a cloud raining rainbow drops. She had just thrown it on without thinking much, and grinned as soon as Emily pointed it out.</p>
<p>“I think you mean our shirt.”</p>
<p>Emily mock-gasped, before laughing again. “God, I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Princess rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. “I love you too. You wanna watch me lose my mind trying to get a slightly different colored virtual creature?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed!!! fun fact i actually do own the big squishy octopus plush irl B)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>